vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Klaus, Hayley and Hope
The'' relationship between ''Klaus Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall and their only daughter and child Hope. Klaus and Hayley conceived her in Mystic Falls after that Klaus saved Hayley from Will and they dealed with Hayley's pregnancy with Hope and the fact of becoming parents during [[Season One (The Originals)|the First season of The Originals]]. As Hayley's pregnancy evolved it became clear that Hope is the thing that they love the most in the world. Klaus even built a Nursery to Hope next to Hayley's room in The Abattoir where they all will be a family. Hayley gave birth to Hope in From a Cradle to a Grave while Klaus (weakeded by the curse of the Moonlight Ring) and her were captives of the New Orleans Coven who wanted sacrifice Hope to follow Klaus's mother, Esther's order. They killed Hayley and left Klaus uncousious. However Hayley was resurected by Hope's blood and she went with Klaus to get back her baby with the help of Klaus' brother Elijah Mikaelson. They managed to rescuse Hope but then Klaus and Hayley decided to give her away to Klaus' sister Rebekah Mikaelson to protect her from the people that are trying to kill her. Once New Orleans safe, Hope will return to Hayley and Klaus as Klaus promised to her. Vampires Diaries Season 4 After having met in the episode The Rager, the Original Hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson and the werewolf from the royal Labonair Family Hayley Marshall slept together in'' Bring It On'' and conceived their child. The Originals Season One In Pilot/ Always and Forever Klaus and Haykey met again where the witch Sophie Deveraux informed them of Hayley's pregnancy with Klaus' child. She then tried to use Hayley and the child to build an alliance with Klaus. In a first time Klaus said that he didn't care about Hayley and their baby and the New Orleans Coven can kill them. But after a talk with his brother Elijah Mikaelson and later with Camille O'Connell he accepted the baby, claming that every king needs an heir. In'' House of the Rising Son, after Elijah's departure and a chat with the new coming Rebekah Mikaelson, Hayley thougt about kill her baby to leave New Orleans free. She even asked Wolfsbane to a witch named Katie. However when she was about to drink the wolfsbane she couldn't, and then was attacked by Max and other vampires. During the confrontation Hayley understood that she didn't protect just herself but her baby and that she will never let anyone harm her child. She is then rescused by Rebekah who took her back into the Mikaelson Family Mansion where they were confronted by Klaus. When Klaus interroged Hayley to know why she was in the French Quarter and that Hayley said that it was "to put his little baby out of its miseary", Klaus attacked her and chocked her. However Rebekah said to get his hands of Hayley as she still carried the baby. She then said to her brother that it's clear that he wants his child and that it's ok to want this baby and to care about he or her. The tomorow Klaus went into Hayley's bedroom where he understood that she did not use the wolfsbane. Klaus asked why and she said that she will never let anyone hurt their baby and that she was abandonned by her birth parents and their adoptive ones and she will not do that to her child. Klaus then noticed that they are a lot alike, they are both In ''Tangled Up In Blue, ''Hayley learned by Sabine Laurent/ Celeste DuBois that her child is a girl which make her happy. She then shared the new with Klaus who smiled. In ''From a Cradle to a Grave, we see a flashback of Hayley and Klaus. She is writing a letter for her daughter when the baby starts kicking. Klaus asks her how the littlest wolf is doing. She asks him if he wants to feel her kick. He puts his hand on her belly and smiles when he feels his daughter kick. They smile at eachother and he then leaves Hayley alone to continue with her letter. Hayley has been taken to St. Anne's Church by Genevieve, Monique, Abigail and a few other witches. Hayley's placenta has ruptured so she has to give birth to the baby there. She tries to fight the witches, when Klaus walks in. He kills one of the witches, but Genevieve, Monique and Abigail stop him. He's forced to watch the witches take the baby away while they hold him against a wall with a spell. Once the baby is born Hayley asks if she could hold her. Genevieve hands the baby over, but Monique cuts Hayley's throat only a few moments later. Monique breaks Klaus' neck and they leave with the baby. Later, Elijah finds Klaus with a dead Hayley in his arms. The witches have taken the baby to cemetery, where they plan to sacrifice her. Klaus and Elijah try to find them, but they have casted a spell that creates the illusion of a maze. Elijah is heartbroken that Hayley is dead. They are unable to find the baby, when Hayley walks in. The blood of her daughter brought her back to life, she's in transition. She can feel her daughter and she leads Klaus and Elijah to the witches. Genevieve is about to stab the baby, but Elijah stops her. Monique and Abigail try to stop them by calling upon their ancestors. Hayley fights Genevieve, but Genevieve has the upper hand. Klaus kills Abigail by throwing a pike at her. Monique takes matters in her own hands. Hayley and Klaus scream in terror. Monique is about to stab the baby when Marcel comes in and kills her. He takes the baby with him. Klaus follows him immediately. Klaus heals Marcel from his Werewolf Bite and asks to hold the baby. Klaus takes her to her nursery and puts her in her cradle. In the mean time Hayley and Elijah question Genevieve. She tells them that Esther was behind all this. And as long as the baby lives people will try to kill her. Genevieve starts bleeding out of her eyes as the ancestors are coming for her since she failed them. She asks Hayley and Elijah to tell Klaus that she's sorry. Hayley stabs her with the knife Genevieve wanted to use to kill her daughter and she tells Genevieve that's she's not sorry. Elijah and Hayley then leave the cemetery. Hayley is holding her daughter in the nursery while Elijah and Klaus discuss what to do next. Klaus thinks that his daughter will never be safe, no matter where she is. He doesn't want her to grow up in a prison. Hayley tells them there's another option. Hayley's parents thought they could protect her, but in the end they were killed and Hayley spent her childhood alone and unloved. She made a promise to herself and her baby that she would grow up differently. She thinks the only option is to send their daughter away, while they stay behind and clean up the mess that they've made. Elijah doesn't agree, she'll be haunted no matter what. Klaus tells him that won't be a problem if nobody knows that she lives. Hayley says goodbye to her little girl and drinks a bit of her blood to complete her transition. Elijah tells Klaus that nobody will be able to protect her like them. Klaus tells him there's one person who can. We see Klaus holding his daughter waiting on an abandoned road. Another car drives in and Rebekah steps out of it. Rebekah tells him that she looks like her mother, and that maybe there's a god after all. Klaus smiles at her. He responds that there's a glimpse of the devil in her eyes and that is all him. He tells her that despite their differences there is no one that he would trust more with the life of his daughter. He tells his daughter that the people in the city would have seen her dead, but he would see her live and he'll make the city her home. He says that he would struck down anyone who would dare to wish her harm. And he tells her that she'll return to him. He then gives her a kiss on her forehead and on her cheek. He hands her over to Rebekah. Rebekah asks him what her name is. He tells her that her name is Hope. He cries as he watches Rebekah leave with Hope. Season Two TBA Quotes Gallery HopeMikaelson.jpg 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave 020.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave 019.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave 015.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave 013.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave 009.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave 004.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave 025.png 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave 024.png hayley-and-hope-mikaelson-1024x584.jpg Originals_22.jpg Capture-1x22-Klaus-et-Hope.png originals-season-finale-klaus-hope-rebekah.png klaus-and-rebekah-originals-finale.jpg|Klaus giving his daughter to Rebekah Hayley-Hope-Klaus-Elijah_1x22..png hope.jpeg Videos Trivia *At first Klaus wasn't happy with the idea of the baby, but he quickly changed his mind and has protect her in his own way from then on. *Klaus and Hayley both had dreams of Mikael trying to kill them and hurt their baby. *In From a Cradle to a Grave, Hayley and Klaus decide to send their daughter away for her own safety until the city is safe for her to return to. *Hope currently lives with her aunt Rebekah as Klaus knows only Rebekah can be trusted in the matter of Hope's safety. *Hayley is now a hybrid after completing the transition by drinking drops of Hope's blood. *Now Hope's father and mother are both Hybrids. *Klaus calls Hayley "little wolf" and Hope "littlest wolf". *Hope was born in St. Anne's Church with both of her parents present (although they were both under duress due to the witches). *Hayley had to use her daughter's blood to complete the transition. *Klaus wants him, Hayley and Hope to be together as a family. *Hayley suggested they send Hope away for her safety and Klaus agreed. *Klaus tells Hope that she will come back to him one day. *Klaus and Hayley will stay in New Orleans and fight off their enemies so their daughter can come home safely. *Marcel is Hope's adoptive brother. See also *Hayley and Hope *Klaus and Hope *Rebekah and Hope *Elijah and Hope Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Help Needed Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Mikaelson Family